More particularly, but not exclusively, the invention is concerned with a hand-held device for use in the kitchen for cutting food into smaller pieces, namely grating solid food items such as cheese or carrots and/or julienning lighter food such as parsley or other vegetables, for example.
Cheese graters having a hand-held hopper, a presser and a manually rotated grating drum are generally known, in that the hopper delivers cheese blocks to the grating drum, which is rotated within a barrel by a crank handle. A relatively larger handle extending from the barrel is gripped by the left hand of a user for holding the cheese grater, who turns the crank handle by his/her right hand.
The invention seeks to provide a new or otherwise improved food cutting device which is more convenient to use.